Question: A silver pair of shorts costs $$4$, and a gold pair of shoes costs $$2$. The silver pair of shorts costs how many times as much as the gold pair of shoes costs?
Explanation: The cost of the silver pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the gold pair of shoes, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$4 \div $2$ $$4 \div $2 = 2$ The silver pair of shorts costs $2$ times as much as the gold pair of shoes costs.